To Love Again
by TheLastPharaoh21
Summary: In a world where men do not exist, Santana is a single parent struggling immensely to raise her daughter after the death of her mother. With an overwhelming drug and alcohol addiction, Santana is destined for disaster. But will the arrival of a certain blonde bring Santana back to the world of the living? Or will she lose it all? Brittana, G!peen.


**There are no men in this story. Wait, but if there are no men, how do women reproduce? It's quite simple really. I'll explain it in the story, if you care to read. All the men in the show of course will be womanized. Aha, if you don't understand, feel free to message me. I take all questions whether it is relevant to the story or not.**

* * *

_**Background Information**_

_In a world where men do not exist, women triumph. But without men, how do women reproduce and keep the population of humanity alive? It's quite simple really. In the bible, a book written by the goddesses themselves, it was said the first humans ever created were Adam and Eve. They were both female. Only there was a catch. While Eve was a full woman from her toes to her hair tips, Adam was not. She was still a woman, but below her pale stomach was the equipment necessary to produce children. She had a penis. Together they reproduced, and the age of humanity had begun. To this day, girls born with penises are called Adams, and the girls who are born with vaginas, are called Eves._

_While you may refer to Adams as she and her, an Adam who has had a baby with an Eve will be referred to as dad, father, and uncle. But she is still a woman. Also, they don't refer to their sibling, who is an Adam as brother. Siblings are always sisters, not matter you be an Adam or and Eve. The same goes for animals and other otherworldly beings that may reside in the universe. I will explain the mechanics of sports further into the story. In this story, women do not need men to build civilizations and produce the offspring of the future. Women rule everything._

* * *

**Prologue**

The sound of the front door opening startled a small black haired girl as she rummaged through the fridge for something to eat. Her light green eyes peered through the hallway, but she couldn't see who it was. She grabbed a can of Shasta Cola and closed the fridge door. She heard the sound of keys being thrown onto the table and the creaking of the couch as someone sat down heavily on it. The teenager sighed softly as she slowly made her way into the living room.

The young Eve rested sad eyes on the figure sitting on the couch, her head buried into her hands and her ripped shirt the tale tell sighs of a fight. She approached the figure cautiously, stopping a few inches in front of her. She could feel the tears threatening to spill down her tan cheeks, but she kept them at bay. "Daddy.." She whispered, resting her hand upon her father's soft black hair.

Brown eyes looked up solemnly, staring into her daughter's startling green. Her daughter's eyes landed on the bloody cut above her left eyebrow, and her bruised cheek. "Did you get into another fight?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

Santana did not answer, suddenly finding her feet interesting. She flinched as a cold can of Shasta Cola came in contact with her throbbing cheek. The cold air flowing through the apartment nipped at her exposed arms through her tank top and the holes of her ripped jeans. The Adam sat quietly, letting the icy beverage sooth her bruised cheekbone. She pushed her long black hair back from her face with her left hand. She froze when she heard the sniffles and felt the can move because of her daughter's shaking form. She looked up, tears flowing down her tan cheeks and her teeth abusing her lower lip. Santana gently took the can from her small hands, setting it on the table and stood up slowly. She gently grasped her teenager's face and kissed her forehead. "I'm fine Athena. Please don't cry. Daddy's okay."

Athena buried her head into Santana's chest. Her tears soaked through the thin fabric of Santana's tank top. Fear for her father's well-being coursed through her veins, seizing her heart and choking her with terror. She couldn't lose Santana. With the death of her mother, Santana was the only thing she had. She didn't think she could live without her father. They were struggling. With her mother's death, Santana had fallen into a deep depression that she would normally deal with through drugs and alcohol. She'd lost her job at the station where she was a detective and juggled multiple jobs to support them.

Santana's parents helped with the rent, and her mother's parents refused to help them because they blamed Santana for their daughter's death. More than Santana already blamed herself. Santana's friends, her aunts and uncles were trying desperately to help Santana, but she was getting worse every day. Sometimes she'd come home drunk out of her mind and pass out on the couch. Other times she wouldn't even come home at all, to busy wallowing in self-pity or working extra hours to put food on the table. Athena was incredibly alone, choosing to bury herself in her studies. In result she barley had friends and was deemed an outcast at her school despite her extraordinary beauty.

"Daddy please stop. You're going to get yourself _killed_!" Athena growled, slapping her father's chest. "Mom wouldn't want this!"

Santana flinched at the mention of her longtime girlfriend, eyes watery with tears and heart hammering in agony. Athena pulled away from her, green eyes flashing with equal pain. She was trying to be strong for Santana. She was trying to be strong for her mother. She was trying to be strong for herself. "I _can't_ lose you either." She choked out.

"Please don't leave me alone." She begged.

Santana's own tears had fallen long ago, but as she tried to reach for Athena's hand she snatched it away. Instead she turned tail and ran to her room. Santana shot up to follow, cursing when her shin hit the coffee table. The door slammed shut, locking Santana on the other side. Santana banged her fists on the door. "Athena! _Athena I'm sorry_! Please open the door!"

But Athena did not reply. After an hour of banging on the door the tired Adam gave up. She dragged herself to her room. She took of her shirt, leaving her in just a bra and took of her shoes before throwing herself onto her bed. She stared at the picture sitting on the table. It was taken years ago, when Athena was five. She's sixteen now. It was of her, Athena, and Athena's mother, Ava. Athena was sitting on Santana's lap, with a smile identical to her father's and her mother was sitting on the floor in between Santana's legs. She was smiling softly at the camera, her golden green eyes and platinum blonde hair definitely eye catching. Santana smiled softly running her fingers over Ava's face.

"_I don't know what to do without you."_ She mumbles, before drifting off into torture filled dreams.

* * *

**Our favorite blonde makes an appearance next chapter, stay tuned. –Pharaoh.**


End file.
